


Chasing The Sun

by zaynfreakingmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall is a child prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynfreakingmalik/pseuds/zaynfreakingmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is a boy who remembers a lot. He remembers being taken from the safety of his home when he was a kid, and he remembers the countless and meaningless sex he’s been forced into having with strangers. But now there’s a boy- Liam- pushing himself into Niall’s life, wanting to be remembered as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off Living Dead Girl by Elizabeth Scott- a truly incredible read.

Niall remembers that his name is Niall Horan. Niall remembers that he has, or at least, once had, two parents. He remembers distantly that his parents friends used to pinch his cheeks. He never liked that. He remembers that people always say he had gorgeous blue eyes. Adorable rosy cheeks. Niall doesn’t remember anything else about who he used to be. He thinks he must be about fifteen or sixteen now, if his maths is right (which it usually isn’t). Niall doesn’t remember anything except the life he’s been forced into living for the past years.

**

When Niall was nine his school went on a school trip, he can’t remember exactly where to either. He remembers there were large paintings and sculpture’s that scared him. He remembers that he got laughed at- called a baby. People always called him a baby because he cried easily. He had also always been called a girl, because apparently he looked like one. Which he also didn’t like. Niall remembers running to the toilets, crying as usual when a man with a huge gut stepped in front of him. He smelled of smoke, he had a scratchy chin. He told Niall people could be mean sometimes. But if Niall wanted he could make sure nobody would ever be mean to him again. Niall, being who he was and being too trusting, accepted immediately.

To this day it was still his biggest regret of all.

**

Niall remembers shuffling into the man’s house after sitting in a long, long car ride, it smelt like smoke as well, it wasn’t too big either and Niall wrinkled his nose at it. Immediately though the man had turned and seen Niall’s facial expression and started yelling at Niall. Niall hated when people yelled and had started blubbering and crying. He remembers the hot, sharp pain on his cheek as the man hit him before beginning to laugh loudly and telling Niall that he was all his now.

**

Niall remembers being locked in his room for the first week or so, in which he cried non stop and begged for the man to let him go. He was missing his parents- his mum who always hugged him and made sure he was eating properly and fussed continuously. His dad who always apologised immediately, no matter what, as soon as Niall started crying. He missed his floppy stuffed bunny which he dragged along with him everywhere he went and got teased for mercilessly. He missed his home, and his bed. He wanted to go back so badly, but the man would not let him. Hitting Niall frequently or yelling. Niall lived in fear.

Niall remembers his door finally being unlocked after so, so long and Niall had brightened, thinking maybe he could leave finally, maybe this was what he got for being such a baby, or a girl. Maybe this was his punishment. There was a thin stream of sunlight that streamed into his room as the door cracked open and Niall lapped it up happily. He stopped however when he saw The Man with another stranger beside him- he was younger then The Man but he had bags under his eyes and his skin and teeth looked yellow. The Man smiled at Niall and told him to be a good boy or he’d never see his mummy or daddy again. Niall was quick to obey, watching confusedly as the pair circled Niall and the male who came in with The Man finally nodded and The Man walked out, locking the door behind him and leaving Niall alone with the stranger whom smiled sharply at Niall and made him shiver.

“Do you want to play a game?” He had asked. Niall nodded slowly, sitting up straighter on the chipped tiled floor. The stranger backed him into a corner and it wasn’t until Niall felt a hand touching him somewhere he knew his mum would get cross at him that Niall realised something was wrong. By then it was too late.

**

Niall remembers years being like that- or he thinks it’s been years. It must have been. He remembers each new stranger coming into his small, dingy room led in by The Man and proceeding to take theirs and Niall’s clothes off and plunging into him painfully, relishing in making him sob and cry and yell for them to stop which just further encouraged them. Afterwards The Man would come in and either hit or have his own turn on Niall, telling Niall he had done a bad job and he would never see his mummy or daddy again now, in which Niall would curl up in a ball on the floor, tears streaming down his face and just wait for it to be over.

**

Niall knew the routine by now, he didn’t like it, but he didn’t cry as much anymore, only when The Man threatened to bring his parents into it. Niall almost didn’t believe in parents anymore, they seemed like a folk tale to him, like Santa Claus or The Tooth Fairy. Niall was becoming an expert on his hands, trying to make it good for the stranger who would inevitably appear at Niall’s doorway everyday. Because if he didn’t then The Man would punish him and that was worse then anything else.

Niall didn’t eat as much anymore, he was constantly battling with stomach or headache’s or both, and he avoided looking at himself in the mirror, cringing at how his cheeks had lost their once squishy, rosiness.

**

Niall was waiting at a small park, just by the car park where the newest stranger was meant to pick him up. It was there that he met The Boy. Niall was just standing, leaning and closing his eyes, trying to rest up when he heard a voice from his side.

“D’you come here a lot?” Niall had shot up, in panic but relaxed when he realised the boy who had spoken only looked a year or two older then him, Niall still had time to maybe rest if this boy would leave him alone. Niall glanced around, but nobody else was by the car park except for him and this boy with brown hair that was draped across his forehead. The Boy had big, brown eyes- they reminded Niall faintly of a puppy he had once petted. Niall couldn’t help but like this boy slightly- just for his puppy looks.

“Do… you?” The boy asked once more, his voice slightly deeper then Niall’s but enlaced with genuine friendliness. Niall merely blinked at The Boy who proceeded to blush.

“Sorry. I’m Liam” The boy introduced, holding his hand out to Niall. Niall glanced down at the boy’s hand, watching it carefully. Usually strangers would try to pick him up like this, slip money in his hand for a quickie. The Man would always find out though, and last time it happened he throttled Niall so badly that Niall couldn’t look out of his right eye for a month.

“It’s just a hand,” The boy- Liam- laughed slightly nervously, retracting his hand when he realised Niall wasn’t going to shake it. Niall looked up once more into the brown eyes, blinking and remaining silent as the boy stood by him awkwardly. Suddenly there was an impatient honk of a horn and they both jumped, turning to see a blue civic Honda with an angry, impatient and slightly overweight middle age man sitting behind it, gesturing for Niall to hurry up.

“Is that your dad?” Liam asked him, sounding curious. Niall had momentarily forgotten Liam was still here and didn’t say a word still, pushing himself off the wall and walking over quickly to the car and pulling the door open,

“Bye!” The boy called out, that smile on his lips once more as he watched after Niall. Niall furrowed his brow at Liam as the car began to pull away from the car lot.

It was only then that Niall realised he hadn’t mentioned to rest any extra, and whilst he should be, he wasn’t angry with Liam.

**

Niall returned to the park car lot again the next day, working hard to avoid suspicion with The Man who had frowned and eyed Niall curiously but remained silent. Niall sat by the car lot once more, this time sitting by the wall, stretched out against it and letting his skin bask in the sun, a smile on his lips that his next appointment wasn’t for hours, he could sit here for as long as he wanted.

“You have a nice smile.” Said a familiar voice from above Niall, causing him to crack open one eye and gaze up, meeting Liam’s gaze. Niall’s heart pounded slightly harder in his chest and he scrambled up on the wall, standing up to meet face to face with Liam. Niall didn’t like how hard his heart was pounding, that usually only happened when he had to talk to The Man, he was feeling nervous, but again that was only usually with The Man, not with some stranger he barely knew- what did he have to feel nervous about.

“Uh, I don’t know if you remember me, I’m-”

“Liam’ Niall finishes for Liam so softly that he surprises himself. Liam this time blinks in surprise at Niall before smiling widely, nicely and Niall decides he likes his smile quite a lot.

“So you do talk” Liam replied equally as softly, still smiling lightly at Niall who felt his cheeks flush and warm up. Niall stayed silent once more, looking down at his worn out sneakers compared to Liam’s nice, clean and white looking one’s. Niall suddenly felt embarrassed- everything about his so scruffy compared to Liam’s pristine self. He felt a hand on his forearm, pulling him away from his thoughts and causing him to jerk back from the unexpected movement, goosebumps trailing along his arm where Liam’s hand had been. He looked up at Liam who’s mouth was open in shock, looking embarrassed and slightly ashamed of what he had done,

“Sorry, I, wow, oh… I’m sorry. I just… I wanted to know your name” Liam said quietly, clearing his throat, his own cheeks going a red that Niall’s cheeks had once been famous for. Niall felt his voice catch in his throat- he wanted to know Niall’s name. Nobody had ever asked for Niall’ name before. Not even The Man. If Niall hadn’t spent hours upon hours of everyday repeating the name in his head like a mantra he was sure he would have forgotten it by now. Niall had determined not to lose that part of himself though. He was Niall Horan.

“Niall” Niall spoke, blinking up at Liam once more who was slightly taller then him. Liam bit down on his bottom lip, smiling still,

“Niall” he tried out, saying it successfully and thoughtfully. “I like it. It suits you”

**

After that Niall started going to the car lot every day, even when he had appointments, though often he could only stay at the lot for half an hour at the most, The Man was growing more and more suspicious and had even hit Niall impressively hard across the face, leaving a sickly red and faint purple large bruise on his cheek bone, telling him that if Niall was screwing around or messing him about then he would know and he would ruin Niall. Niall knew better then to ignore the warning, however it was something about Liam that he couldn’t stop going back to see him, seeing that familiar smile on his face that made Niall smile too. Or those puppy dog eyes. However Niall was growing increasingly more jumpy around Liam, and looking around them constantly, in fear. When Liam appeared as usual, walking over to Niall, he stopped in his tracks, seeing the bruise on Niall’s cheek bone and gasping quietly, rushing over to him and pressing a soft, warm hand to Niall’s cheek. Niall couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Ni- Niall oh god, what happened?” Liam fussed, his voice rushed and concerned. Niall pulled away from his hand, looking away.

“Nothin’” Niall replied quietly. Liam sighed in defeat, knowing Niall, as usual would not tell him no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes when Niall and him met Niall would be crying, or shaking, or his clothes would be askew, each time Niall would refuse to talk about it, just hugging Liam tightly and letting Liam kiss him on the cheek softly.

“Niall you can’t keep living like this. I- I don’t know what’s going on but I know it’s bad, really bad. You have to let me help you” Liam pressed, not wanting to let it go this time. Niall pushed his face further away from Liam, shaking his head slowly,

“No. It’s fine. Leave it.” Niall grumbled out. He still wasn’t comfortable enough to talk too much in front of Liam, afraid he’d say something wrong and The Man would find out and do something to hurt Niall or his family. But he loved listening to Liam, Liam even sung to him a few times, one of Niall’s favourite’s being something one of Liam’s friends had written apparently.

“They say. He’s in the class A Team. Stuck in his day dream, been this way since eighteen but lately his face in crumbling, slowly sinking, wasting. Crumbling like pastries”

“I’m not going to, Niall I care about you. I- I hate seeing you hurt, I like your smile, I don’t like knowing someone’s making you hurt like this” Liam adds softly, his voice sounding heartbroken. And Niall can see from the corner of his eye that Liam is reaching over, trying to touch or soothe Niall but Niall doesn’t want it or need it, he likes Liam, he likes talking to him, he does. But he can’t keep talking to him if he keeps being this pestering and insistent.

“I said leave it!” Niall snaps, pulling himself out of Liam’s reach. Liam’s hand falls to his side immediately and it’s hard to miss the look of hurt that passes his face. For the first time ever Liam stands up first, his voice sounding distant, Niall almost immediately wants to call Liam back, ask him to sit down because he’s making Niall feel horrible and he doesn’t like knowing he hurt Liam like that.

“Fine.” Liam says shortly, sounding hurt, he takes in a small shaky voice and hands something to Niall that Niall hadn’t even noticed he had been holding in his other hand.

“I just wanted to give you this.” Liam says quietly before turning and walking briskly away from Niall. Niall opens and closes his mouth a few times before looking down at what Liam’s just handed to him. His heart sinks as he registers it, clenching his eyes shut. It’s a new, clean overstuffed toy rabbit.

**

Niall’s afraid Liam won’t come back the next day. Which he hates, because Liam is the best part of Niall’s days now, and now that he knows what it’s like to have a friend he doesn’t want go back to not having one. They’re even better then Niall remembers because Liam doesn’t call Niall a baby, or tell him he looks like a girl. He hugs him and smiles at him and makes Niall feel special. But Liam is a good friend, of course, and he comes back the next day, but he’s not smiling and Niall immediately feels horrible, openings his mouth immediately to apologise. Liam just gives him a faint smile and shakes his head,

“Don’t Ni. I shouldn’t intrude on your personal matters” Liam says before sinking down to his feet next to Niall and nudging him kindly with his shoulder to show he’s not mad or upset. Niall wants to tell Liam that he likes that he interferes or tries to, or pesters him. It’s nice. Just as he’s about to open his mouth he hears a dangerous voice above the pair.

“Got a friend here then Toby?” and Niall’s blood runs cold and he feels all the oxygen leave his body as he looks up and see’s The Man leering down at the pair. Liam looks confused, looking to and from Niall’s sudden pale face then back at The Man who’s still smiling dangerously and fake and Niall feels suddenly very, very scared.

“Toby?” Liam asks, frowning slightly. Niall can’t even look at Liam, his eyes are like magnets caught on The Man who’s watching him closely. Toby is the name The Man calls Niall- he came up with it himself, thinking Niall didn’t remember his actual name.

“I thought your name was Niall” Liam continues, twisting his neck to look at Niall who still won’t and can’t look at him. There’s a long silence and Niall squeezes his eyes closed, knowing he is completely and totally in trouble now and he’s been careless and reckless and impulsive and now he must pay for his foolishness.

“Think it’s best if you sent your friend on your way” The Man says in a commanding voice. Liam has fallen silent beside Niall, and although Niall can’t see it, he can feel Liam’s eyes burning into his skin, unsure of whether he should leave Niall or not. Niall manages a small, tight and curt nod and even then Liam hesitantly clambers to his feet, muttering a small bye and throwing more looks over his shoulder concernedly before rounding the corner off. Niall is dragged to The Man’s car, and since Niall can remember being taken- he’s scared again.

**

Niall remembers pain, he’s had to live in it for a long time, he doesn’t know a life without pain. Although maybe now he’s thinking he didn’t know pain because he’s on the ground, coughing out blood, mixed in his with his salty tears and he can’t breathe, just wheezing as The Man slams into Niall’s tight hole from behind, without a care as he rips Niall from the inside out and Niall is screaming and sobbing and clutching wildly for anything to make the searing pain end. With a shudder The Man violently comes inside Niall, filling him up and making him begin to dry vomit and gag over the blood. His stomach is burning, as is his face and the rest of him and he can’t breathe and The Man is hitting him again, kicking him repeatedly and Niall wants it to stop, all of it to stop. Niall remembers that there isn’t a way he can come out of this, there’s so much blood. Too much of it. He’s lost a lot of feeling and can’t move much anymore, he can’t even breathe much, whenever he opens his eyes all he can see is red. Niall just lies there, getting kicked again and again and all he can think about is how much of a failure he is because now his family will get hurt again, and other children will as well because now The Man can’t use Niall. And that frightens Niall because nobody deserves this pain. He clutches his stomach blindly as another hard blow cracks one of his ribs and he’s howling in pain and then he hears The Man still as they hear the unmistakeable noise of a car on gravel. But… that can’t be possible.

“NIALL” a voice calls out from outside, feet running along the gravel, and there’s more then one pair, at least three or four and there’s other voices yelling,

“POLICE”

“OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY.”

“NIALL”

Niall is now sobbing with relief, he still can’t even breathe and The Man is yelling and cursing and kicks Niall hard to the head, so hard that Niall literally see’s stars and it goes faint and black around the edges and he feels a slight calm fall over his body as all the pain leaves him. There’s the distant noise of a door slamming open and footsteps becoming closer and closer and Liam is crying out for Niall desperately.

Niall remembers the song Liam used to sing to him, and as he lies here, without a doubt dying on the floor he repeats the lyrics in his head, along with his and Liam’s name. Niall remembers Liam. Niall remembers Liam’s smile. Niall remembers Liam’s eyes. Niall remembers Liam’s deep, easy flowing voice. Niall remembers how much he likes Liam, likes his possibly more then a friend, even though he shouldn’t.

Niall remembers that he’s Niall Horan. And he always will be.


End file.
